


A single black rose

by ItzTijgertje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All will be explained, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BE open minded while reading this, Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashing, But I have some ideas, But I'll probably stop suddenly..., But thats quite usual, Cute Harry, Fully consensual though, Harry is a riddle - Freeform, Homophobia, I kinda already love writing this, M/M, Male omegas have vaginas in this, More peeps but I am lazy, Omega Harry, Other ships not yet certain, Papa Voldy, Read all tags, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snarry is OTP, Some very open minded shizzle coming up, Sorry Not Sorry, There is going to be father/son incest, This is also on wattpad, Very brotherly Draco and Blaise, irregular updates, more tags will be added, smut coming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzTijgertje/pseuds/ItzTijgertje
Summary: Harry is the most wanted omega of the British wizarding world. He has a crush on a certain potions master. He just hopes it will all work out.





	1. Prologue

Harry stood by the window, holding one single beautiful black rose. Hedwig had just delivered it to him. He knew he had many admirers, being the most wanted omega of the British wizarding world. But this had to be the most obvious one yet. He wasn't as oblivious people thought he was. He just didn't bother to notice things he didn't want to know. The first courting gift was always send anonymous. Harry gets at least 3 gifts per week. With most of the gifts he just doesn't know what to do with them or from who they are. But some are just so obvious to him.

Just like the rose.

He knew only one person who would send him a black flower. One person who only wears black and probably owns the most black stuff in whole Britain. Harry had to admit that he was kind happy to receive this gift. If it even came from the person, he thought would've send it. He already had a little crush on him since fifth year.

He was, of course, talking about the resident potions master and dungeon bat.

Severus Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So this is my new idea. I hope you like it .

Of course I don't own the characters although I've changed them a bit. The plot is all mine.

I'd love to know your opinion on this.

Much love <3


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It has been 2 weeks after Harry received the rose. He had not received any other gifts, which was weird since he normally received multiple gifts per week. Not that he was complaining though. Ever since he presented on his 16th birthday, he got non stop courting gifts and he became bloody annoyed with every single one. When he got back at Hogwarts, it got even worse. Most of the Alpha’s kept trying to get his attention. Draco and Blaise were 2 of the few alpha's who didn't bother him. Instead they protected him from all the Alpha's with bad intentions. He loved Draco and Blaise like brothers and he was really happy they were with him most of the time. They also treated him so sweet, like they were in a non stop courting stage without the romance part (If that makes any sense). Their touches soothed his restless omega instincts. When it all became for much for him, they would pull him in their laps and just brush a hand through his hair until he calmed down.

~*~

“Good morning Harry.” 

Blearily, Harry opened his eyes.

He was facing the window (charmed to see the sky outside) to see it raining. Another rainy November day. Yay! He loved rain. He turned his head the other way. Blaise kneeled next to him. They smiled at each other. The young alpha helped Harry sit up, while the omega was still waking up. 

“Did you sleep well?” Draco asked. Harry nodded sleepily at him.

The Malfoy heir held out a pile of clothes for the omega. Harry took the clothes and went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. 

When he came out of the bathroom, he saw his roommates waiting for him. Together they walked to breakfast. Before they could enter the great hall, they were stopped by a very hated voice.

“Well well well… What would the Slytherins be doing right here.” Ronald Weasley stood in the entrance way of the great hall. 

“I don’t know, what would a human being do after waking up?” Draco retorted. Harry giggled next to him.

“What are you laughing at, you filthy little bitch?!” Ron snarled and took his wand out of his robes.

Harry flinched and Blaise took him gently into his arms. The omega started whimpering and hid his face in Blaises chest. Draco growled and his eyes flashed red, the eye colour of a alpha running on instincts. He wanted to attack the person who dared to insult Slytherins omega, but he fighted his instincts, because Harry wouldn’t be happy with him if he attacked.

“What is going on here?” 

The group looked into the great hall to see the deputy headmistress and the potion master looking at them. Harry looked at his ‘mama’ and his chosen mate (who hopefully didn’t know that part) with slightly teary eyes. Minerva opened her arms and he ran straight into them. She hugged him and ran her hands through his hair. Everyone at hogwarts knew how much the female professor loved Harry, but well… she didn’t even bother to hide it, so it was obvious everyone knows. She’s always been there for him. She was there when he was born and will always be there for him. Harry lost his mother when he was 1 year old. Minerva didn’t want to replace her, but when the child started calling her mama, she didn’t stop him. When he got sorted into Slytherin, she cheered for him like a mother should, even though she is the head of Gryffindor. When Tom lost his mate and a bit of his sanity, she was there for him like a best friend should. Tom would never be the same, but he did regain his happiness. They lived together as a family, but Minerva and Tom were just best friends. They never got together and never wanted to. Harry understood that. As long as he could call her mama he didn’t mind. She was happy he was so open minded, but it made him so vulnerable. Especially for insults. No matter how many insults he got thrown at him, he almost always got teary eyed, even though he tried so hard not to cry. It was a good thing he had always people around him to protect and help him. 

“I think professor McGonagall asked you a question.” said professor Snape, while eyeing a sniffling Harry.

“These slimy snakes randomly attacked me, while I just wanted to get some food, sir.” Ron said, while trying (and failing) to look as innocent as possible.

Snape glared at the redhead until he back off slowly. “1. Snakes are not slimy, because they are reptiles. 2. You have crumbs all around your mouth, so you clearly already ate. 3. You literally stood in the doorway when the others came this way. 4. We all heard you.” He pointed behind him to make a point.

Ron looked past Snape to see probably every student there looking at the little group. His ears and face grew red of anger and embarrassment. He knew they wouldn’t take that to kindly. Omegas were treasured everywhere in the world, especially the male ones since there are so little of them. At the moment Harry is one of the few at Hogwarts, but he is definitely the most loved by almost everyone. He was always friendly to everyone and he would interfere when alphas were fighting by just stepping between them and letting out some calming omega pheromones. Unless it was about him. Then he would just flinch and hide in the arms of one of ‘his’ alphas.

Minerva looked at him disapprovingly. “10 points from gryffindor and a week worth of detention with Filch for you Ronald.” Ron wanted to interrupt, but Minerva held up a hand to silence him. “Think better next time, before you insult Hogwarts most precious treasure.”

“Why isn’t he my omega then? I’ve been promised I would get the most wanted omega when I presented, but I am still all alone. He should be mine! Serving me like he should as a omega. He was meant to be my bitch, my slut.”

“That’s it! I’m done with you. A month worth of detention with Filch and if you will put one toe out of line, I won’t hesitate to send you home. And believe me, you’ll never be able to come back.” Snape growled, his eyes a dark dangerous red, his canines poking through and nails beginning to look like claws. A small hand touched his shoulder, and he turned around to growl at the person. The growl died in his throat when he saw the pretty omega standing next to him with pleading red puffy eyes. His touch calmed Severus down and he evened out his breathing, regaining his normal form. He wrapped his arms carefully around the shaken form of Harry, wishing desperately he would once become his omega. He put his nose in Harry neck like Harry always let some alphas do when they are angry or restless. They held a lot of affection for each other, but they were both too afraid to ask the other for courtship. 

“Come, my precious. We will eat.” He led his snakes to the Slytherin table and helped the trembling omega to sit on his place. Draco and Blaise sat on either side of Harry and cuddled him close. Theo, Vince and Greg took the places opposite of them. Food appeared in front of them and they began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Tom and Minerva the same age as Lucius, so they went to school to school together. Severus went to school with Tonks and he started very early on his potion mastering. He became friends with Minerva when he became her colleague. That’s how he came in contact with Tom and Lucius.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Tom was smiling. 

He just got a letter from his son. His little bubble of joy, rambling about everything that’s happening in Hogwarts, about his best friends, his mama and of course ‘his sevy’. He knew that they both wanted each other. It has been 3 weeks ago that his friend came to ask for permission to court his son. After a bit of threatening on Tom's side and a few flinches from Severus, did the lord give permission to the potions master. A week later (today) he got a letter from a very hyperactive and happy boy, squealing about a black rose and that he just knew from who it was and that he could not wait for more. It was just to cute. In 2 weeks his son would come home from winter break, so he suspects he won’t get anymore letters this year, so they could have their usual cuddle night. All night talking until they fall asleep, in front of the fireplace, with some drinks and snacks. Well talking… It’s more Harry talking and Tom listening. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Enter.” 

The door opened and Tom looked up from the letter.

“Ah Lucius! How nice of you to join me. Tea?” Lord Riddle gestured to the chair opposite of him. 

“Yes, please.” Lord Malfoy said, while sitting down.

“Pippy.” 

A plop announced the arrival of the elf. “Yes sir?”

“Bring us some tea and biscuits, please.” 

The elf nodded and disappeared.

“So Lucius. What brings you here to my humble abode.” Tom said. He watched how the elf came back with a tray with tea and biscuits.

“I would hardly call it humble Tom.” Lucius said grinning.”As for the matter of my presence. It seems our dear friend has started the courting process with your son.”

The host took a sip of his teacup. “Yes it would appear so. He asked my permission 3 weeks ago and I just got a letter from Harry stating that he got a black rose. My boy is certain it is from ‘his sevy’. I’m just happy Severus finally made a move. I think I shall invite him for Christmas this year. Will you come with your family? I already invited some other people.” 

Lucius nodded his head. "We'll come just like all the other times. Christmas wouldn't be the same without the Malfoys obviously." He smirked at his friend.

"Now don't get so cocky Lucius. I personally think it would be better." Tom chuckled. 

Lucius laughed out loud. Tom started laughing along with him. When they both calmed down, Lucius started speaking again. "So the courting presence. How long until the bonding ceremony will be announced? I think Narcissa already started planning." Lucius took the last sip of his tea and put the cup down.

"Yes, who knows when it will happen." 

Lucius smirked. “Of course you would want to happen as soon as possible.”

Tom frowned. “Well that depends. I don’t want them to rush things, even though they may be soulmates. Everything is hinting to them being soulmates. And besides, mated or not, Harry will never be able to shut up about Severus.”

Ah yes. Soulmates. Those are very rare and the chance to find them is small. Some people find mates and act and feel like soulmates after they’ve mated. But real soulmates can tell straight after birth. He still remembered the first time Severus and Harry saw each other.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

A beautiful woman was lying in bed. Her newborn son in her arms. He was born on the 31st of July 1980. The mother has been recovering for the last 2 days. Her body has always been a bit weaker than it should be. The birth was hard on her and she knew that would happen. She and her mate just wanted a child. And now she was holding him. Her perfect little Harry. The little omega boy, with his black hair and ruby red eyes. The only traits he inherited from his papa. The rest was all of his mother. 

“Clarissa?”

She looked up from the sound of her name. Her handsome mate was walking towards her, with a tray with food in his hands. She has never really liked house elves, so they always did it this way. 

Tom smiled at her. “Hello love, I brought you some food.”

“Thank you darling. I have to feed Harry after I ate.” 

Tom thought for a moment. “You could also feed Harry while I feed you.”

Tom and Clarissa arranged themselves so Tom sitting behind her against the headboard and she was resting against his chest. She pushed up her shirt and undid her bra. She picked up her baby and held him by her breast. Harry tried to find the nipple, but he couldn’t reach it. She held her nipple at his little lips and the newborn started to suck. 

Behind her, Tom took a bowl of yoghurt. He scooped up a spoon full and held it at his mates lips. Clarissa opened her mouth and took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the yoghurt. 

This continued for a while. Clarissa had to turn around so he could feed from the other breast. After everyone ate and Clarissa redressed, the parents cuddled each other and their baby. However, their family time was interrupted by the Riddle house elf. 

“Mister Severus Snape and mister Lucius Malfoy wish to see you sir and ma’am.” It squeaked out.

Tom looked at Clarissa. “Are you feeling well enough for those 2?”

She cuddled into his chest. “Yes. Let them in Pippy.” The elf nodded and flashed away. Almost immediately a knock was heard. The door was pushed open and Severus and Lucius walked in. 

Lucius spoke up.”We were waiting for an invitation to meet the baby, but it took to long. So we decided to- Severus what are you doing.”

The young man was staring at the baby while sniffling the air. He made a purring noise in the back of his throat and was slowly inching towards the little family. But he abruptly stopped at the sound of his name. The young alpha looked like came out of a trance and shook his head.

“Well… uh. Hello again Tom. Long time no see.” He said awkwardly, while scratching his neck.

The black eyes went back to watching the baby. Severus felt a pull towards the little boy. He wanted to touch him, hug him and just be with him. The boy was such a little baby, definitely an omega. He knew it wouldn’t be respectful if he’d just take the baby from the mothers arms, but the urge was so big. The alpha in him was trying to push his body forward to get to his mate. Soulmates. The books said one would feel like this when finding their soulmate. 

“Severus, do you feel alright?” A hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked at the person beside him. Tom. It seems he spaced out quite a long time. At least enough time for Tom to get up from the bed and carefully helping Clarissa rearranging herself without disturbing Harry from his slumber. 

The young potion master cleared his throat softly. “Yes.I was just…”

“You were looking at my son like he was the only thing in the room. I think it’s quite obvious what’s going on here.” Clarissa gently smiled at him. “You want to hold your soulmate?”

Tom looked happy and mad at the same time. “While I know my boy is in good hands with you. Promise me you’ll never go to far with him. You’ll treat him right and only get intimate when he gets his official inheritance.”

“Yes Tom, I promise.”

Severus walked over to Clarissa, who was petting the spot next her to get him to sit at that spot. He carefully sat down, never taking his eyes of Harry. The mother held her child out to Severus and he carefully took him. He held the baby carefully to hi chest and just looked at him. During the switching, Harry awoke from his nap. The baby opened his eyes and Severus held in a gasp. The eyes were a wine red. Just a bit lighter than Toms eyes. Wild black hair was growing on the boy’s head. But Severus noticed that the boy was tiny in comparison to other newborns. ‘Must be a submissive.’ He thought. ‘My submissive.’ He held the boy close to his chest and stayed like that until it was feeding time for the baby. Lucius had to force him out of the room to go to their next appointment.

Let’s just say that Severus wasn’t happy with him for the rest of the day.

 

~~~BACK TO THE FUTURE~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice new chappy chap.
> 
> READ BELOW!!!
> 
> WARNING! - Next 2 chapter are going to involve incest and smut. IF you don't like that, you can continue reading from chapter 5. If you DO like that, feel free to read.
> 
> (It will be my first smut though... I tried.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE AWARE!! Chapter 3 and 4 will involve INCEST. From chapter 5 it will only be MENTIONED a couple of times, but it won't happen again. Feel free to skip chapter 3 and 4 or stop reading the story. The choice is yours.

CHAPTER 3

"Daddyyyyyyyyy"

Was the generous greeting a boy gave to his father. 

Harry jumped right into Toms arms after stepping of the train. The older man got the omega and hurled him around. Harry looked into his scarlet red eyes with his own pair of red eyes. Tom saw him taking a deep breath and readied himself. ‘There it goes…’ he thought.

“Somuchhashappeneddaddyyougottaknoweverythinganditwssoamazingand-”

“Shh Harry. We’ll talk when we get home okay? Otherwise people will start to ask questions.” It wasn’t they hadn’t experienced that. With Tom being the minister of magic and Harry being his darling son. They got a lot of attention by a lot of people in good and bad ways. It was hard for them to talk out loud in public without being overheard, so they never talked about private things in public.

Tom held out his arm and Harry took it. The father apparated straight home into Harry’s room so he could unpack his suitcase. That was something they always did. They could let the house elves do it, but this was a father son bonding time for them, since Tom was away a lot, because of the ministry. Then they went to wash and change into their pajamas. 

When they finished changing, they retreated to the living room. Harry pulled his papa along to the comfy cushion in front of the fire. The elves had already prepared snacks for them and started a nice fire in the fireplace. Tom sat down and pulled is son in his lap. They cuddled close and Harry started his story. Tom listened to everything he said. He adored his son, even if his mind was a childish. But that made him even more precious. He always was a bit on the childish side. A lot of omegas had that, but it seems Harry had it more. The lord sometimes had doubts about his son wanting a mate, or someone truly wanted his son. Everyone knew you had to have sex to complete the bond, but some people feared Harry’s mind age would be too low to even think about something like sex. But Tom knew his son. The boy wanted Severus in every way so he would have to have sex. The minister thought his son wouldn’t have a problem with that. If he was anything like his mother, he definitely wouldn’t. And the fact that after his boy presented, he went into a heat some days later. Some omega’s with childlike features didn’t get heats. That was one way to know that they’ll never be interested in anything like sex. They are generally called littles. There are also alphas who don’t go into ruts. They generally end up as caregivers for the littles. 

But luckily that wasn’t the case with Harry, because Severus’ patience was wearing down and the 2 were too devoted to each other to go through all that. 

“ -And now I’m here.” Was the last thing Harry said.

“I’m so glad you had such a nice time sweetheart!” The smile Harry gave him was almost blinding. His eyes twinkled like stars. He burrowed his head into his father's neck and just laid there and yawned.

“Is it time for bed?” Tom felt a nod. 

He picked his son up and carried him towards the master bedroom. He put his son in bed and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and they both drifted of to sleep.

~*~

Harry woke up with his head on his daddy’s chest. He was so happy to be back. He hoped his daddy wanted to play games with him today. The omega started to shake with excitement. 

“Harry. It’s too early to be awake.” Tom grunted.

Harry looked at him. “But I want to play with you.” He pouted a bit. 

“Just...Try to sleep a bit more darling.” The alpha said and closed his eyes again.

The younger one sniffed once. “But I haven’t seen you in soooo long and my heat may start today, so I’ll be asleep next 4 days.” He gave his papa his best kitten eyes. Tom opened one eye and gave in.

“Okay okay… Let’s get changed then we’ll eat breakfast. Severus will come here some time today, to check on you. 

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Sevy is comiiiiiinnngggg.” He yelled and sprinted towards his room to get changed. He heard his father laugh, before he closed the door.

He stripped himself from his pyjamas and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the shower. He stepped under it and turned it quite cold. With his heat coming he felt already a bit hot. His papa and he had decided for him to use a potion until he had a mate. The potion made sure that he’d stay asleep until his heat ended. That way he wouldn’t have to go through it alone and he wouldn’t feel anything of it. He was quite happy with the potion, but he always felt the pre-heat effects. Which included: Feeling hot, itches, horniness (?). Sometimes he felt it after waking up on the day when his heat starts and other times somewhere in the afternoon. But his papa helped him. 

It may be weird for some people, but in pureblood families it was very common for one of the alphas to help a family omega through his heat, even though they aren’t mated. It is allowed by the laws, because the family still share a blood bond. Tom has helped Harry on his first heat, since they were unprepared for it, so they didn’t have the potion. And Tom has a big soft spot for his boy, so he couldn’t let him hurt all alone. The second heat they did have a potion and it worked, but before he entered his heat fully (the moment he is allowed to take the potion) all the hormones became too much and Tom had to help him again. Harry and Tom had talked about it before the first heat, because Tom wanted Harry’s full consent. Now Harry would enter his third heat (They go into heat 4 times a year. In every season once.) and he could already feel a big juicy cock filling one of his 2 holes.

You see, while all alphas (male and female) have penises, all omegas have a vagina. The male omegas still have a cock, but it’s practically useless, besides the peeing, since they don’t use them, they are really really small and they don’t come through their cocks. It’s mostly used as a way to see who’s male and who’s female. Some males remove their penises, but most of them keep them to feel at least a bit male. The penis would be changed to a peehole, so they could pee obviously. The vagina works exactly like a normal vagina. It has a clitoris, which feels amazing. Harry has thought about removing his penis and just enjoying ‘womanhood’, but he just can’t decide what to do. Touching it feels good, but it’s mostly in the way. He did decide to talk about it with his future alpha, to see what he wanted, because the alpha always always spends a lot of time playing with their omega.

~~~~ SMUTSIES~~~

Harry felt a rush of heat through his body. His vagina started leaking fluids and he became a little breathless. Okay.. so his heat already started. 

Harry pressed his finger on his clit. He felt a shiver through his body. It felt good, but it was nothing compared to touching his one (or both) of his holes. His hand went behind the small prick. He felt his lips and parted them to search for his opening. One finger popped in and he let out a little moan. He pushed in a second one and started pumping them in and out. Sweat started forming on his forehead and the water of the shower washed it away. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine someone else's fingers in him

“Hm.. Sevyyyy….”

~~~ START INCEST~~~

Tom could easily smell the hormones through the hallway of their family wing. He already thought Harry wouldn’t be able to actually do something with him, but it appeared they could spend the day together after all. 

He walked towards his sons room. The lord opened the room and heard the water running. He could also hear tiny gasps and moans. Tom knocked on the door.

A strangled gasp was heard. “Daddy? I-is that you.” was said.

Tom felt his cock swell, hearing the way those words were said. “ Yes baby. Do you want some help?”

“Nghh yessss.” 

The father opened the door and what he saw, was a very beautiful picture.

Harry was sitting under the shower, with his legs spread, facing towards the door. His left hand was tweaking his nipples, while his right hand was almost hole way in his vagina. Omegas generally loosened up during their heat, but Tom has never heard of an omega taking something big this fast. And believe him when he says that Harry is still really tight during his heats. The boy was pushing his fist through the tight ring of muscles and almost screamed when it was completely in.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

~~~ SMUTSIES AND INCEST CONTINUES ~~~

While ridding himself of his clothes, did Tom walk to his boy. He turned of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel. He wrapped the towel around Harry and carefully picked him up in a way, so he could hold his fist inside himself. The older man placed the smaller one on the bed and looked at him. Tom could almost see the way Harry moved his hand inside himself. He gently grasped Harry’s wrist and carefully pulled it out of the tight cunt. Harry whined at loss grabbed his father's arm to pull him closer. With his other hand, which was already slicked up, he grabbed his father’s dick and slicked him up. Tom watched how his boy aimed his dick at his little vagina. The lord remembered the contraceptive charm and casted it on himself. He felt his cock head at the entrance and he carefully pushed in. Harry let go of his cock and wrapped both his arms around the neck above him.

Harry moaned and wriggled in hopes of getting the dick in faster. “Da-addyyyy, deeper, faster.” He moaned out loud. 

Tom grunted. He pushed in as far as he could and started thrusting a little. With every thrust he felt his cock slip deeper into the tight hole. It felt amazing. He knew he couldn’t do this forever. But he’s been so long without his mate. He was getting a bit desperate. He was already 52, He could enter his after rut time soon. That was the time he would stop entering ruts and stop having certain urges. 

The older man was almost pounding into his son. He eased a hand between them and reached behind Harry’s little penis to rub the clit. Harry was moaning and whimpering like a whore. The balls slapped against his bubble butt. He could feel the base starting to grow. 

“Daddy daddy daddy daddy.. knot me.” Harry whimpered 

Tom began having a hard time trying to push his dick in the tight hole. He stopped rubbing the clit and focused on getting his knot inside. With one particularly hard push, he pushed it all in. Harry screamed out loud and his velvety walls spasmed around him. The knot reached full size and locked them together. Tom found the little nub again and started pinching and rubbing the clit. Harry shuddered and came around his papa’s cock and hand. His walls clenched around the dick inside him and Tom groaned. He licked his hand to get the juices of. He knew he wouldn’t last any longer so he sped up his thrusts. He trusted 3 more times and came inside the vagina. Harry was still panting and shuddered at the feeling. They remained tied together.

Tom carefully turned them around so Harry could lay on his chest. He could still smell the pheromones but they were a bit dull, signalling that the heat hasn’t fully hit yet,but wouldn’t take much longer. Little snores were heard and Tom noticed that the boy had fallen asleep. He carefully opened the nightstand to search for one of Harry’s plugs. The biggest one to be exactly. As soon as the knot deflated, he would pop it inside the tight cunt and call for Severus. He knew Harry would be sad about not seeing him, but they had to give him the potion soon, before it wouldn’t work anymore.

20 minutes later he could feel his cock slipping out of Harry. Harry whimpered but stayed asleep. The father carefully placed his boy on the bed and inserted the plug in the shiny slippery hole. 

~~~SMUTSIES END~~~

Tom took a real quick showers and put on clean clothes. 

Tom walked towards the nearest fireplace to floo Severus. He put his head in the green flames and called for Severus.

Severus came into view. “Ah Tom. Is it already time?”

Tom nodded. “It appears he started early. I just helped him and he is now sound asleep. I think it is better to administer the potion now.”

The Riddle lord saw jealousy flash through his friends eyes before it was concealed. “I will get the potion and floo over. I’ll be back in 2 minutes.”

Exactly 2 minutes later, did Severus walk through the floo. The potion was held in a pale hand. Tom nodded to him and held a finger to his lips to let Severus know to be quiet. They quietly walked towards Harry’s room. 

When the door opened, Severus could see a little bulge under the covers of the huge bed. He could smell the hormones and sex by just standing in the doorway. There was a huge possibility that the boy was still naked, since Tom probably wanted to do this quickly. Severus had to control of his inner alpha, so he would not pounce his chosen mate. He took a deep breath and walked towards his friend, who already stood by the bed. Movement under the covers captured his interest. A mop of black hair appeared above the covers and red eyes blinked tiredly up at him. 

“Sevvvvvyyyyyy!” Was cheered by Harry, even though it was clear he was tired. He raised his arms in hopes of getting a hug from the alpha. 

Severus embraced him and breathed in his scent. ‘It won’t take much longer love.’ He thought. ‘You’ll be mine soon.’ He let go of the boy and Harry laid back down again. Severus saw the sweat on his forehead and he felt sympathy for the boy. He has never seen an omega in heat before, but he does know how hard heats can be.

Snape smiled at the cute omega. “I have the potion for you. You should drink it.”

Harry blinked up at him. “Sleep?” He yawned. 

“Yes. You will be asleep during your heat. Just like the last time.” 

Harry looked at him. “Yes. I’m all hot and sticky. I don’t like sticky.” He looked at his papa. “Papa stay with me?”

Tom smiled and kissed his sons forehead. “Yes. I will be here when you fall asleep and when you wake up.”

“And Sevy?” 

Severus smiled a tender smile. “I will be here with your papa.”

The omega smiled a huge smile. “Good! I like my papa and Sevy. Want them with me.” He already sounded a bit drowsy and his eyes were starting to droop. “Always.”

Severus held up Harry’s head and poured the potion carefully down the boys throat. The omega swallowed and whined when his head was put back on the fluffy pillow. He snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

The adults looked at the teenager and then at each other. Tom spoke up. “I’ve never seen him fall asleep this fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. After this, Snarry will be real :-)


End file.
